Just a small wound
by munyo
Summary: This time it is Julia going home with a wound at the end of the day. How would Barbie react? From Julia's POV.


**So this was the very first time I tried to write a fic from Julia's point of view. I hope ou are going to like it and please leave me reviews! **

**Just a small wound**

I had to roll my eyes…. again… for the 5th time within 10 minutes.

"I am fine!" I shouted after him as I sat on the couch in the living room holding my left arm profoundly ignoring the blood leaking down my skin.

Of course there was no answer. I leaned to the side to throw a glance into the bathroom through the open door but I couldn't see anything. I only heard quiet noises; footsteps against the floor, the cupboard's door opening and closing…

I sighed in exasperation as I slumped back in the couch. Really… what was all this fuss about? It was just a small cut… Slowly I let go of my left arm to take a look at the wound and winced. Partly because of the pain partly because of what I saw. Fine… maybe it was a somewhat deeper cut but still…

The fiddling in the bathroom stopped and I quickly pressed down against my arm again and turned towards the bathroom door. Out walked the man who did nothing else but saved the town and its inhabitant daily ever since the dome came down. The always collected, smart, bad-ass, town hero. Even under the current circumstances women's heads were turning every time he entered a room or walked down the streets. His handsome face, intense eyes and finely toned muscles, his body was what women considered "perfect". I could only imagine how much worse it could get in "normal life". Shaking my head I studied his confident steps, his firm grip on the first aid kit as he made his way to the couch. He was a man with purpose. He was way too serious though, a constant frown on his face ever since I entered the house.

"Barbie, really**, .FINE**." I said slowly, stressing every word, hoping to get the message through his thick skull. He didn't seem to hear me as he put the first aid kit down on the table and sat down next to me on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. It only made him clench his jaw so hard a muscle jumped in his neck and I gulped as he narrowed his eyes at me before he pulled the first aid kit onto his lap.

"You are acting ridiculous." I muttered. It made his hand stop above the top of the kit.

"I am acting ridiculous?" He repeated my words quietly but I winced under his undertone. He was pissed… more than pissed. Actually at the moment I wasn't quite sure if he was mad at me or at something else.

"Yes you are." I answered. "I got a wound so what?"

He turned his incredibly blue eyes once more at me. Eyes which were so stormy now it was impossible to read them.

"So what…" He said his voice awfully quiet.

"Barbie…" I started slowly as if talking to a kid. "it was an accident. It is nothing to worry about. People get hurt under the dome all the time."

"An accident?" He repeated again and it started to make me angry.

"Yes, an accident, do you have to repeat everything I say?!" My voice raising with my frustration.

"Julia, you ran into the old sport hall. Into the one which is LIFE DANGEROUS." He said his eyes never leaving mine.

"I didn't run into the building… I… walked…" I muttered. "And how was I supposed to know that part of its roof was going to collapse just when we were leaving? Everything was fine. The stupid beam broke and part of the ceiling fell down, something hit the window and as we fell over the broken glass cut my arm." I explained. It was a terrible bad luck. I wanted to add but knew very well it would only make him if possible even more pissed. He was so tense next to me I could feel him vibrating with the force of his repressed fury.

"_Why_ were you in there Julia?" He asked his voice still so controlled it actually made me shift uncomfortable in my seat. Which made me press down on the wound just a bit harder and I winced in pain.

"Show me." Barbie said and I knew it was not a request. I sighed and pulled my hand hesitantly away and let him lean closer to take a look on the wound. Blood was leaking down my arm from the deep cut but it wasn't half as bad as it had been 20 minutes before. Not that I was going to tell him. He was making too big of a fuss about it already anyway.

Tentatively he reached over the touch my skin around the wound and I hissed in sudden pain. Okay, fine, he was right, it still hurt… He let me pull my arm away and his lips turned white as he pressed them together in frustration.

"Look, Barbie. It is just a wound. Let's put some band aid on it and let's forget about it. People are getting accident way much worse than this every day under the dome." I tried but stopped as I met his eyes.

"You are still bleeding after what? 15 minutes? I so much as touch the skin next to the wound and you pull away in pain. It is a deep cut and could cause infection. It needs to be treated." He said turning back to the first aid kit on his lap.

"Really? You are coming home every single day with at least 3 wounds like this or even worse and you say they are nothing." I snapped back at him. "You barely let me clean them and now you make such a big fuss about my wound!" I said but got no answer. Of course not… big, tough, stupid, jerk-ass man!

"It is different." He murmured finally, frowning as he rummaged around in the box.

"Excuse me?!" I gaped at him in disbelieve.

"Where is the damn betadine?" He hissed letting his feelings slip into his voice for the first time since I got home. And completely ignoring my question…

"Probably used up on ALL the wounds and cuts YOU get all the time!" I snapped at him.

He ignored my angry comment yet again as he put the first aid kit on the couch next to him, jumped on his feet and walked to the kitchen only to return with a bottle of whisky.

I wince knowing full well what he was about to do. Well at least we found a way to use the liquid. I always hated whisky. This bottle Peter got from one or another patient right before the dome came down. He eh _disappeared_ not too long after, that is why the bottle was still intact. Well not for long.

I glanced nervously at Barbie as he sat down again, poured the liquid on gauze and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

I gulped and glanced at the reddish-brown gauze nervously before I looked up into those deep blue eyes again. They were still dark with troubled emotions but I could see reassurance and love in them too. He was overreacting but it was only because he was worried. I knew it…

Sighing I made a face before I pulled my hand from the wound, turned my injured arm towards him and turned my head away squeezing my eyes closed in anticipation.

I felt his fingers running up my arm, his touch gently against my skin.

"It is gonna hurt a bit." He said his voice soothing and tender now. I nodded in understandment. I knew it was going to hurt probably more than just a bit but I also knew I could trust him. He would never hurt me and hated the idea of causing me pain so I could trust him being as fast and gentle as possible.

The moment the gauze touched my wound I had to hiss out, my body tensed, I clenched my teeth tightly together and could do nothing but endure the pain and hold back my tears. It burned like hell and I couldn't help bit cry out in sudden pain. Barbie cursed at the same moment pulling the gauze away and I couldn't be more thankful.

"You got a piece of glass still in there." He murmured frustrated.

"That explains why it was bleeding that much and why it didn't stop bleeding for 20 minutes now." I sighed. Barbie narrowed his eyes on me and I shrugged. Yeah I might have forgotten to mention that piece of information before.

He turned to the first aid kit and grabbed a pair of tweezers. I eyed it uncomfortable then met his eyes and nodded.

"I will be gently." He said but he didn't need to say that. I knew he would be. I nodded again and turned to look out the window. This was going to hurt.

True to his words Barbie was working fast and in the end it didn't even hurt as bad as I first imagined it would. He grabbed the annoying piece of glass and tossed it into the table in less than 20 seconds. After that he cleaned the wound with the alcohol again and wrapped a clean cloth around my arm. Once finished I moved my arms around a bit. It wasn't hurting that much anymore.

"Be careful with it for a while. It can reopen easily." He said before he turned to put his tools away.

"Thank you." I murmured and watched as he stood up and walked into the kitchen to toss away the blooded gauze.

"Stop being so worried. I will live." I said following him into the kitchen and watching as he turned towards me.

"Stop running towards danger every single time you get the opportunity." He shot back eyeing me skeptically.

I rolled my eyes. "Same to you. If you failed to notice you get wounded way more often than I do."

He did not answer only folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned slightly back against the counter, his eyes never leaving me.

"Why did you go into that building Julia?" He asked again.

I hesitated for a moment before I cleared my throat, walked up to the cupboard and took a mug from it. All the way I could feel his eyes on me like glue while I tried my very best to avoid them. He did not move, only stood there like a statue, followed my every move and I knew there was no way he would drop it.

"There was this loudspeaker there that could be useful later." I murmured finally.

"Really?" He asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes… Joe thought he could use it for his project to identify –" I started but stopped abruptly as my eyes met Barbie's. Exactly what I was worried about… what Joe had been worried about and why he had begged me not to tell Barbie it was his idea to go there.

"It was Joe's idea? To go into the death trap?" He asked; his voice so even it gave me chills.

"Don't get angry with him! He was coming with me. We were together in there." I said. He did not say anything but there was a look of disapproval on his face. "He did not get hurt don't worry." I added half-heartedly.

"I thought so or you would not have left him. You tend to care about everyone else but yourself." He said pushing himself away from the counter and stepping so close to me there were only inches between us. Like always I was immediately all too aware of his body so close to mine.

"I know you are worried, but everything was okay at the end. It is just a… cut." I said.

"It could have been much worse and you know it. Under this damn dome there is death lurking around every corner. Just…" he sighed closing his eyes briefly. "Just promise not to be this reckless anymore…" He said looking into my eyes, his blue ones now hunted with fear.

I smiled lightly at him lifting my good arm to caress his face my fingers running over the wound which was almost completely healed on his jaw. He got it a week before. Then I caressed the fresh one on his temple which was now purple and red. It was just a bruise but it was a new one. One he got today god knows where. "I could try…" I whispered. "If you try too…" I trailed off.

Finally a small smile found its way onto his face and his arms wrapped tight around my waist pulling me closer to his body, his face buried in the crock of my neck.

"I don't like to see you hurt." He whispered against my skin and it made a shiver run down my spine.

"Really? I would have never guessed." I smiled lifting my arms to wrap them around his neck. The next moment I let out a small giggle as I felt him lifting me up and I found myself sitting on the counter the next moment. I stared mischievously into his eyes my hand running through his hair. He was standing between my legs his arms placed firmly on either side of me. The all the familiar feeling of desire and love filled my body with a sudden rush.

"Mmmm." He murmured his eyes getting darker as he leaned forward to finally kiss me. I have missed his lips on mine. Ever since I got home after this long day, he was too busy to worry about me.

"You are too tense Mr. Barbara." I smiled against his lips when we parted and I could feel his answering smile.

"Is that so?" He teased placing butterfly kisses down my neck and I yelped out in delight as he wrapped his arms around my waist again. He silenced me with a passionate kiss. I let myself melt into him as he carried me up the stairs.

I hated when we fought… no matter how small those fights were, no matter if it was only because he was overprotective about me. The only thing I loved about them, was how we made up every single time.


End file.
